


Studio Blues

by eggshua (you_lynxed_it)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Choose Your Own Ending, Fluff, Gen, Interactive, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8187644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_lynxed_it/pseuds/eggshua
Summary: It’s midnight and Jisoo is still in the studio. | An interactive cheolsoo fic with four endings, depending on the answers you choose.





	1. A

**Author's Note:**

> I'm guessing you guys already know how interactive stories work, but I'll say it anyways. Click on one of the bolded options to progress throughout the story. Have fun!

It’s midnight and Jisoo is still in the studio.

At least, that’s what Jeonghan tells them, five minutes after Seungcheol’s already brushed his teeth and turned off his phone. And turning off his phone- not just locking the screen- is a huge commitment. It means he’s ready to sleep, but by the look on Jeonghan’s face, Seungcheol’s not going to be sleeping until Jisoo’s back in the dorm.

“Should I go get him?” Seokmin asks.

“No,” Jeonghan says, “ _Seungcheol_ should get him.”

“Jihoon should get him,” Seungcheol says immediately. “He’s Jisoo’s unit leader.”

“Oh, is this really such a chore?” Jeonghan snaps. “He’s your friend, okay?”

“I know, but-”

“And you’re the leader. This is pretty much part of your job.”

 

**[>“Can you just leave me alone?”](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8187644/chapters/18760114) **

**[>“I see what you’re saying, but I’m really tired from today, and there’s other members that still haven’t taken their turn in the shower.”](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8187644/chapters/18760130) **

**[>“...Yeah, you’re right. I’ll go get him.”](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8187644/chapters/18760147) **

**[>“Get him yourself, if you’re so worried about him.”](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8187644/chapters/18760114) **


	2. A1

The slap doesn’t really hurt that much, but the expression on Jeonghan’s face makes Seungcheol uneasy.

“ _Go_.”

 

[ **> Seungcheol doesn’t hesitate to obey.** ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8187644/chapters/18760181)

 


	3. A2

Jeonghan’s expression doesn’t change, but the tense curve of his spine softens a bit.

“I know. But you’re the only one that will get to him. You have to talk to him, Seungcheol.”

 

**>[“...Yeah, you’re right. I will.”](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8187644/chapters/18760147)**

**[>“Ugh, just get one of the others to do it.”](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8187644/chapters/18760114) **


	4. A3

“Thank you,” Jeonghan sighs, and the tension seems to melt out of his shoulders. “He’s been staying really late at the studio recently, and I just- I-”

“I get it.” Seungcheol pushes the blankets off of his legs. “I’m worried about him, too.”

“Do you think something’s wrong?”

“I’ll talk to him about it.” He shoves his phone into the pocket of his- no, Mingyu’s coat. Well, Mingyu won’t mind.

“I trust you, Seungcheol. Don’t let us down.”

“Please don’t talk like a character in a soap opera.”

“Shut up.”

 

**[>“Yeah, yeah. We’ll be back in maybe half an hour.”](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8187644/chapters/18760181) **


	5. B

“I’ll be waiting in the car.” The manager’s on his phone, texting someone- probably his wife. Seungcheol feels kind of bad for keeping him away from home. “Call me if you need anything.”

“Thanks. I won’t be more than one hour.”

“Mmm. See you.”

It’s cold in the building, especially since Mingyu’s coat is so shitty. Seungcheol shivers, hunching up into the thin fabric.

The studio is on the third floor. Seungcheol’s memorized the path, and before he knows it his feet have taken him right up to the door.

 

**[>He knocks.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8187644/chapters/18760273) **

**[>He waits.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8187644/chapters/18760244) **


	6. C

The door is open before Seungcheol can knock again. Jisoo looks tired, but there’s still that small smile on his lips that makes Seungcheol’s own lips twitch up.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

“What’s up?”

“I’ve come here,” Seungcheol pauses for dramatic effect, “to pick you up. It’s time to go to sleep.”

“Just a few minutes. I have to finish this.”

“Everyone’s waiting for you,” Seungcheol says, and guilt-tripping is usually a sure-fire way to convince Jisoo to do something.

“Tell them to just go to sleep,” Jisoo says, and he disappears back into the studio. Seungcheol stands there, blinking at the empty space in front of him.

“Wait- Jisoo-”

“Come inside if you want.”

The studio’s a bit of a mess, with papers and pens scattered all over the desk. Jisoo’s guitar case is on the ground, and the guitar itself is resting against a metal cabinet.

Seungcheol gets settled into the chair beside Jisoo’s, squinting at the stack of papers beside Jisoo’s laptop.

“What are you working on?”

“A... song,” Jisoo says vaguely.

“Oh, really?” The blurriness in Seungcheol’s head dissipates immediately, replaced by the warm buzz of excitement. “You didn’t tell me!”

“It’s not good.”

“What?”

“I said, it’s not good.”

“Not good? Why not?”

“It just, it doesn’t sound good.”

“Can I hear it?”

“No. I told you, it doesn’t sound good.”

Seungcheol frowns, but decides not to press the topic any further. “So, what are you finishing up, then?”

“I’m just, ugh.” Jisoo shakes his head. “If I can fix it so that it sounds okay, even in _one_ part, I’ll be able to sleep.”

“Well, you can work on it tomorrow.”

“No, I _can’t._ You don’t understand.” The guitar pick in Jisoo’s fingers is resting on his bottom lip. “I have to fix it.”

“Jisoo,” Seungcheol says, and it’s quiet and a little exasperated and he knows Jisoo can tell. “You know, I’ll even let you bring your laptop back to the dorms. You can work on it on your bed. I’ll convince the others to let you work in peace.”

“Jeonghan would never let me.”

“He’s not the leader now, is he?”

“No, I guess not. But I’d rather not be yelled at.”

 

**[>“If you’re going to stay any longer in this studio, I’ll be the one yelling.”](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8187644/chapters/18760336) **

**[>“I guess.”](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8187644/chapters/18760346) **

**[>“It’s okay. I’ll deal with him.”](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8187644/chapters/18760363) **


	7. B2

No. Stop. _What is the point._

 

**[>He knocks.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8187644/chapters/18760273) **


	8. B1

He waits.

It takes him thirty seconds to realize that waiting is pointless. It’s not like Jisoo will just magically sense his presence.

The hallway is scary, and it’s empty, and if Seungcheol really focuses he can see a light flickering far off in another hallway.

 

**[>He knocks.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8187644/chapters/18760273) **

**[>No. He can’t knock. He keeps waiting.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8187644/chapters/18760255) **


	9. Bad Ending

Before he knows it, Seungcheol’s outside of the studio again. The door is now locked, and Jisoo won’t answer, no matter how many times he knocks.

The manager raises an eyebrow when he gets into the car alone.

“Jisoo?”

“No,” Seungcheol says simply, and the manager purses his lips before sending off another text on his phone.

Jisoo doesn’t speak to him for a week after that. Jeonghan tries to find out what happened that night, but neither Jisoo nor Seungcheol say a word about it. Seungcheol has to live through a week of disappointed stares from everyone, and the fact that Jisoo won’t even acknowledge him just makes him feel ten times worse.

Eventually, Jisoo starts to talk to him again, and even smiles at him from time to time, but Seungcheol knows he’s done something terribly damaging to their friendship, and he wonders if he can ever fix it.

 

**[>I fucked up I fucked up I fucked up please take me back to the studio](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8187644/chapters/18760273) **

**[>Nah, this ending is cool with me. (why tho???)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8187644/chapters/18760660) **


	10. Why??????? Ending

“What the fuck?”

Jisoo’s surprised- and, uh, rightfully so. Seungcheol’s tongue is currently moving up the neck of his guitar.

Is it possible to get tongue splinters?

This is a bad idea. Why is Seungcheol doing this?

Honestly, he doesn’t know. It’s like he’s being controlled by some strange, all-powerful deity that’s commanding him to _lick_ Jisoo’s guitar.

This deity must be an idiot _._

“What the fuck,” Jisoo repeats, and he yanks the guitar away, cradling it to his chest. “Why- _why-_ ”

“Thorry,” Seungcheol says, tongue still sticking out. Goddammit, he’s really got a splinter.

“Leave,” Jisoo says, and Seungcheol doesn’t hesitate to obey him, running out of the studio with watering eyes. God, tongue splinters _hurt._

He never sees Jisoo after that night. Jeonghan slaps him when he gets home.

Eventually, Jisoo forms an alternative soft rock band with his friend. It’s called _Brandon &Joshie _, and they become the second-most popular alternative soft rock band in Russia. Seventeen can no longer watch late-night Russian variety shows.

It hurts too much.

 

**[>Wait, uh, it was a bad idea for Seungcheol to lick Jisoo’s guitar. Take me back in time, before I made that... interesting decision.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8187644/chapters/18760346)   
**

**[>Nah, I like this ending.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8187644/chapters/18760660) **


	11. D

“Yeah, sure,” Jisoo says. “What do you want to talk about?”

“You’ve…” Seungcheol looks down at his lap. “You’ve been distant lately.”

Jisoo tenses up immediately, and if Seungcheol had looked up, he would have seen Jisoo’s nails digging into his knees.

“I… I haven’t been distant.”

“We’ve noticed it, Jisoo.”

“Let’s not talk about this.”

 

**[>“...If that’s what you want.”](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8187644/chapters/18760498) **

**[>“You know you can talk to me about anything, right?”](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8187644/chapters/18760550) **


	12. C4

Jisoo doesn’t look up from his laptop. “Yeah?”

 

[ **> “Jisoo, I’m sorry, but really. We should get going. Come on** **_._ ** **”** ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8187644/chapters/18760411)

**[>“Can we talk about something?”](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8187644/chapters/18760391) **


	13. C3

For the first time since Seungcheol went into the studio, Jisoo’s smile reaches his eyes. It crinkles them up and makes them go all sparkly, and Seungcheol feels his heart skip a beat.

“Thanks.”

“Yeah. Jeonghan will understand.”

“I’m sure he will.”

 

**[>Seungcheol bites his lip. “Hey, can we talk about something?”](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8187644/chapters/18760391) **


	14. C2

Jisoo turns away from Seungcheol again, shifting his chair closer to his laptop and starting to work again.

 

**[>Seungcheol lets him work in silence.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8187644/chapters/18760498) **

**[>Seungcheol clears his throat, trying to get Jisoo’s attention.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8187644/chapters/18760375) **

**[>Seungcheol picks up Jisoo’s guitar and licks it.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8187644/chapters/18760402) **


	15. C1

Jisoo’s jaw visibly tightens, and Seungcheol starts to reconsider his words.

“Thanks.”

“Jisoo, I-”

“Just, just be quiet for fifteen minutes. Or get out.”

“I really think we should go home, though-”

“Did you hear what I said?”

 

**[>“I’m sorry.”](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8187644/chapters/18760346) **

**[>“Doesn’t mean I’m going to listen. Get out of this studio right now or I’m getting the manager.”](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8187644/chapters/18760411) **


	16. Neutral Ending

After fifteen minutes, Jisoo closes his laptop and starts to tidy up the studio. Seungcheol quietly helps him, putting his guitar in his guitar case and sweeping the crumpled paper balls into the trashcan. As Jisoo turns off the studio lights, Seungcheol can’t help but think that he’s missed some important opportunity.

The ride home is silent. Seungcheol feels like he’s hurt Jisoo in some way, though he doesn’t know how.

“Did you talk to him?” Jeonghan asks as soon as Jisoo disappears into his bedroom, and Seungcheol thinks for a moment.

“I did- I did, but-”

“You didn’t _really_ have a talk with him.” Jeonghan is disappointed in him; Seungcheol can hear it in his voice. “I thought you would.”

“I couldn’t find the right time,” Seungcheol says, almost defensively, but he knows he’s done something wrong. Or rather, he hasn’t done anything.

“Great. Just great.”

“Jisoo will be fine.”

“Yeah. Yeah, sure. He’ll just solve his own problems, _alone_ , without our support.”

Jeonghan ends up talking to Jisoo. Seungcheol never finds out what they talked about, but from that day onwards Jisoo seems okay again. Not completely back to normal, but… fine.

He wishes he’d talked to him.

 

**[>Yeah, let’s talk to Jisoo. Take me back to the studio.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8187644/chapters/18760273) **

**[>Nah, neutral is fine with me.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8187644/chapters/18760660) **


	17. True Ending

The ride to the dorms is filled with silence, but it’s a comfortable silence. Their hands- laced together carefully- are warm and clammy, but the contact sends a giddy spark throughout Seungcheol’s whole body.

They walk into the dorm, still holding hands. Nobody’s up, but the lights nearest the front door are on.

Reluctantly, Seungcheol lets go of Jisoo’s hand.

“Good night, then.”

“See you in the morning.”

Jisoo disappears into his bedroom. Seungcheol stands there, grinning stupidly after him.

Everything’s back to normal by the next morning. The only difference is the warm smile that Jeonghan sends their way, and the brush of Jisoo’s fingers against Seungcheol’s.

 

**[>I want to get a different ending. Take me back to the studio.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8187644/chapters/18760273) **

**[>This is supposed to be the best ending, right? Yeah? Okay, then I’m done.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8187644/chapters/18760660) **


	18. D3

“Okay,” Jisoo says slowly. The smile is gone.

“Jisoo, if you-”

“I don’t think I want to talk about this anymore.” Jisoo shakes his head and turns to his computer. “Telling you was a mistake.”

 

**[>“Look, I can see that you’re tired, but just come back to the dorms and go to sleep. You won’t be mad in the morning.”](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8187644/chapters/18760411) **

**[>“I’m sorry.”](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8187644/chapters/18760498) **


	19. D2

Jisoo watches him in confusion, guitar pick falling to the floor. His fingers tighten into the spaces between Seungcheol’s.

“I, um.” Seungcheol lets go of one hand to scratch the back of his head. “Um.”

Jisoo looks down at their intertwined hands. “You’re wearing pajama pants.”

“Yeah. Um.” He can feel his ears growing warm. “You’re really important to the group.”

“Yeah?”

“You’re important,” Seungcheol pauses, “to me.”

The silence is deafening. Especially in this soundproof studio.

“That was cheesy.”

“I know.” Seungcheol feels like he’s turning red all over. “But really. You’re so talented. You can play the guitar. You arrange stuff. You sing.”

“I-”

“You don’t need to worry about your position in the group, okay? It’s okay if you’re just you. You’re already useful that way.”

“Seungcheol-”

“Don’t try to push yourself too hard, or be someone you’re not. I don’t want you to feel pressured. I just want you to be you.”

It’s quiet for a long time, and Seungcheol is almost afraid that Jisoo’s mad at him.

“Thank you.”

“Huh?”

“Thank you. I needed that.” Jisoo brushes through Seungcheol’s bangs with one hand.

 

**[>Seungcheol leans into the touch.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8187644/chapters/18760591) **


	20. D1

“I know, Seungcheol.” Jisoo smiles. “You’re a good leader- a good _friend_.” He pauses. “You know what- I guess I can tell you.”

Seungcheol waits patiently as Jisoo exhales.

“I guess I’ve just been feeling, well, not very useful.”

“Why?”

“You know, everyone plays such a big part in this group. The performance team choreographs. Jihoon composes and produces. Seungkwan and Seokmin do their thing. Y’know?”

“But you’re the gentleman,” Seungcheol says, and almost immediately he realizes it was the wrong thing to say. “I- I mean, you’re the guitar player, too.” Great, he just fucked up further.

Jisoo sends him a wry smile. “Ah, yes, the _gentleman_ . _So_ useful and talented and important.”

“Sorry. I’m sorry. Really.”

“No, you don’t need to apologize.”

Silence. Seungcheol picks his words carefully this time.

“Everyone’s worried about you, you know.”

“Huh.” Jisoo’s nibbling on the guitar pick in his fingers. A nervous habit. “I didn’t know.”

Seungcheol eyes the guitar pick. “Stop it.”

“Stop what?”

“Doing that.”

“Doing what?”

He can see the confusion in Jisoo’s eyes, half-covered by bangs that should have been trimmed three weeks ago.

 

**[>Seungcheol takes both of Jisoo’s hands in his own.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8187644/chapters/18760565) **

**[>“Stop chewing on that. It’s bothering me.”](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8187644/chapters/18760579) **


	21. END

Thanks for playing~

If you’re confused, come message me on tumblr @ **eggshua** and talk to me about the ending. If you’re not confused, come talk to me anyways. I am a lonely egg.

Comments are appreciated :)

Endings:

1 (Why???????)

2 (Bad Ending)

3 (Neutral Ending)

4 (True Ending) 

If you were looking for a happy ending with Cheolsoo fluff, you might want to try going through the true ending. Just looking through the chapters for the ‘true ending’ chapter will only give you the tail end of the fluffy ™ path.


End file.
